The Blonde
by rusticsky
Summary: After the Phantom dropped the chandelier, he gives up on Christine and finds a new student, Meg Giry. Part of him clearly still loves Christine, but he soon finds that he may be falling in love with the daughter of one who had pitied him so many years ago... (Meg's POV)
1. Chapter 1

**So recently I saw Phantom of the Opera on tour and have become obsessed. Last night I turned on the movie at 10:30, and today in class I began to write this. I hope you enjoy it!**

Meg Giry, a year ago, called a dropping chandelier the most odd thing she'd ever see. Now, she saw so many odd things that the chandelier didn't seem so strange.

It'd been a year since the incident, and Meg was excited to be attending the reopening of the Opera Populaire. They were holding a Masquerade Ball to celebrate, and of course Meg was going! Her best friend Christine was going to be there, and she hadn't had a good talk with her in awhile since Christine had been so occupied with Raoul.

So Meg got dressed, and headed down to the party. The music and dancing was yet to begin, so Meg walked over to Christine, who Meg found was talking to Raoul.

"Christine!" Meg said, happily.

"Meg?" Christine lifted up her mask.

"Your dress is beautiful!" Christine said, in admiration. Christine did a little twirl, her blue and pink dress shimmering in the light.

"Thank you!"

Meg lifted off her mask, "aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am! I can't wait to perform again!" Christine smiled, a bit fakely. "Raoul and I are thinking of writing an opera of our own!"

"Wouldn't that be something?" Meg laughed, before turning, realizing that her not including Raoul was a bit rude. "And hello, Raoul!"

"Hello, Meg," Raoul took off his mask, revealing the handsome face underneath. He grinned. "Have you heard the news?"

"Raoul, I told-"

"Christine and I are engaged," he said in a low voice, just so Meg could hear.

"Oh my God!" Meg gasped, spotting the ring on Christine's necklace. "Congratulations!" Meg gave Christine a quick hug, before pulling away. "But why are you-"

The music began, and Meg was barely able to throw on her mask before she hurried to find a partner to dance with. She was angered that she was cut off, but the dancing was so enjoyable that she let it pass. She danced, having a good time, until everyone stopped in their tracks. The Phantom of the Opera.

"He's here," Meg heard Christine say, "Raoul…" Christine trailed off, changing to a whisper.

Why so silent, good Messieurs?" The Phantom said, descending down stairs. "Did you think that I had left you for good?"

Meg stayed silent, glad she had worn her masquerade mask. She blocked out a bit of the Phantom's words. "I have written you an opera." Murmers echoed through the room. "Here, I bring the finished score- Don Juan Triumphant!" _Too bad for Christine and Raoul's opera,_ she thought to herself, with a grin. "Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts. Carlotta must be taught to act- not her normal trick of strutting round the stage; our Don Juan must lose some weight, it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age; and my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts." Christine looked petrified, as the Phantom made his way over to her. "As for our star, Miss Christine Daae… no doubt she'll do her best. It's true, her voice is good. She knows, though, should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn. If pride will let her return to me, her teacher… her teacher." The Phantom walked to her, and grabbed her necklace, snapping it off her neck. "Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!" The Phantom ran to a part of the stairway, and erupted in fire, disappearing.

"Oh my…" Meg mumbled, before hurrying to Christine to try and figure out what happened.

"The Phantom stole the ring…" Christine said, still in shock. The blonde hugged her best friend, worried. Why on Earth did the Phantom have to be so cruel?


	2. Spam Note

I would like to thank a specific four users for the delightful spam reviews. They were so wonderful, random keys. And _thank you_ for following my story so I can get more. Lovely. I've reported the reviews, just so you are aware. Thanks again.

I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter, I'm working on it and should have it up soon!


End file.
